


. . . F o r g o t t e n . . .

by bepog



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: I believe in awesamdad supremacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bepog/pseuds/bepog
Summary: YEAH PHIL FORGETS ABOUT TOMMY TOMMY SAD SAM NOOK ADOPT TOMMY AND ACT LIKE DAD TOMMY HAPPY
Relationships: Angst - Relationship, None, its all fluff - Relationship, maybe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> eeeeeeeee awesamdad supremacy
> 
> I got this inspired from these gacha videos so YEAH

Tommy walked to Sam nook holding the materials he had gotten, "THANK YOU TOMMY...." "CAN YOU GIVE ME SOME WOOD....", Sam nook said, "Sure **dad**.", Tommy replied sighing, them  
  
suddenly went still, "WAIT A MOMENT TOMMY...." "LET ME GET AWESAMDUDE....", Tommy looked very embarrassed, covering his face, "aweeeeee you see me as a **father** Tommyyy???? :D", 

awesamdad says, "OFC NOT BITCH!!!" Tommy shouted, super duper embarrassed, awesamdude laughed.  
  
"Did he just.. call him **d̴̡̬͍̱͖̩̹͂̆å̵̡̛̖̻̞̖͒̐́d̵̢̢̠̤̰̯̯͕͖̽̍**..." Philza whispered, " **Ȉ̸̢̩̯̪̊̏͂͒̅̈́̾̾͜͜m̴̟̭̲͉̉̄̈̔̚̚̕͠͝ ̶̖͍̙̣̖̦̹̉ͅͅȟ̵̨̭̺̝͍̜̀̀̄͘͘ḯ̴̺̪̙̖̪̝͍̭̬͚̍͝͠s̶̫̟̻͗̈́͌̄̿͗̑͘͝ ̸̝̠͎̆d̴͈̟̜͈͚̒̊̚͝ȁ̴͙̝̺̾̆̿͜͝͝d̴̢͈̓́̈́̄̂̂̂͋͑͜ͅͅ-̴̨͚̠̣̦̤̩̝͌͗̿͠ ̸̗̩͍̬͓̬͚̈́̂͊͊̍́͠͝ń̷̺̜̮̦̥͖̮̰̈́̚͝͠͝ͅo̸̤̐͒̾̈́t̴͚̭̽̈́͗̇̉ ̸͓͇̪̤̫̫̝͎̿̓̐̑͝h̸̜͈̖̲̱̱̯̗̓̐̏̚͠͠͝ị̴̢̳͙͉̥̙̟̉̊m̴̧̯̙̺̋.̷̮̈́̃͆̈́͝͝ͅ.̷̖̅̾̏̃̄͂͐̔.̸̧̪̩͎͎̓͌̅** ", Philza started to cry, "Phil! what happened?" Ranboo exclaimed, running over to him, "Tommy called Sam... **dad**.", philza  
  
said weakly, "HE WHAT?!", Ranboo looked over to see Tommy look over at them, "Hey RANBOOB! Whatcha doing there?, Tommy yelled, "FOR THE LAST TIME ITS RANBOO NOT RANBOOBBBBB",  
  
Ranboo yelled back, "ALSO COME HERE FOR A SECOND", ranboo shouted again, "KK!! COMING", Tommy went into their VC, "WHATS UPPPP???", "Hello **Tommy**." Phil whispered," **Oh. Hi Phil.** " 

Tommy said.  
  
---  
---


	2. NOT A CHAPTER 2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TYSMMMM

Thank you guys so much HIWJOKA:L when I told you I screamed when I saw 24 kudos 😭😭😭😭😭😭

AGAIN TYSM I WILL UPDATE THIS TOMORROW KK??


	3. " You never c̴̦͉͈̹̘̮̔͑̃͗ͅ a̶̬͛̂ r̸̞͙̽ é̷̢̺̙͗̈́̎̚̕͘ ḓ̸͖̩͔̦̙͌̊̀̏͆̆͋͜ "

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the story :)
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> were the drama starts

*Tommy, Phil, Ranboo had lots of fun in Minecraft, they trolled grog etc.* "   
  
  
  
Tommy I wanna ask you **something**. . ." Phil mumbled, "what is it man???" Tommy replied, "Why did you call Sam 

**dad**...", Tommy stood there, "Tommy?.. You **okay**?", "Well.. I.." Tommy began, "He was acted like a **father** to me." Tommy finished, "But? I am your **dad**. Not **SAM!,** Phil yelled, "HE HAS   
  
TREATED ME **BETTER** THEN **YOU** EVER HAD!", Tommy screamed, running off. "Tommy I...", phil whispered, "what does he mean by that...?", ranboo said, "it's nothing, lets go."   
  
  
  
  
*NEXT DAY : WERE THE DRAMA HAPPENS ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"  
  
  
  
  
" so how was your day Tommy? ", awesamdude said, " It was WONDERFUL!!! ", Tommy replied, " Someone hurt a bee so Tubbo went to stab them lol", awesamdude quickly turned his head, 

"IS HE HURT?!", Sam then pulls out his sword, "Oh woah woah, hes fine! Tubbo is at home right now", Tommy exclaimed, "Okay good."  
  
*after some walking they spot Phil and Ranboo talkin (ohohoho dramaaa)*  
  
"What are Phil and Ranboo talking about?", awesamdude said curiously, "....", Tommy went behind Sam, "I don't want to talk to him.", "Why?" "DID HE HURT YOU?!", awesamdad said quickly, 

"no..", suddenly they heard something, ranboo talking, "thanks for adopting me.", Tommy's eye suddenly went wide, "Your welcome, I always wanted a **fourth** son.", "FOURTH SON?!! What about 

him? Did he not matter to Phil anymore?", suddenly Sam says "Fourth son? Isn't he your fifth?", "hmm nope." Phil said confused, "Well, in that case, Tommy is my son now!", Sam said jokingly, 

smiling. Phil's eyes went wide, when he saw Tommy behind Sam, "Tommy I..", "Save **it**.", Tommy said interrupting Phil, "Your right Sam, I am your son now.", Sam was surprised at what he said 

but agreed. "Sign these papers **Phil**.", "Tommy I.. Im so sorry.." Phil mumbled, "YOUR **SORRY**??!!!, AND YOU THINK I WILL FORGIVE YOU AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE **DONE**?" "I don't understand... 

what did I ever do to you..", "YOU REALLY DON'T KNOW?", "WELL LET ME EXPLAIN.", Tommy yelled, "ITS ALWAYS TECHNO THIS TECHNO THAT!" "I GREW UP LEARNING EVERYTHING FROM 

SAM!" "You pay attention to Techno, Wilbur, TUBBO, now Ranboo. NEVER ME!" "You never believe in me." "I HAVE ALWAYS FELT SO LONELY WITH YOU!" "Who visited me in exile first?!!! SAM!" 

"SAM HAS BEEN THEIR FOR ME WHILE YOU HAVE ALWAYS STAYED WITH TECHNO" "YOU EVEN BLOWN UP L'MANBERG WITH WHO? TECHNO!", Tommy yelled again, his throat starting to hurt, 

"But.. That was for your OWN good!!", "IT WAS FOR FUCKING TECHNO" "L'MANBERG WAS THE ONLY THING THAT I HAD LEFT OF WILBUR!", Tommy yelled, starting to tear up, " YOU DON'T EVEN 

KNOW WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH!", "w-what?.." "EVERYONE I FUCKING TRUST BETRAYS ME!" "FIRST WILBUR FUCKING BLEW UP L'MANBERG, THEN I GET EXILED BY MY FUCKING BEST 

FRIEND, THEN I GE BETRAYED BY WHO I THOUGHT WAS MY FRIEND, DREAM? THEN TECHNO BETRAYS ME.", Tommy exclaimed his tears flowing in quickly, "B-BUT YOU BETRAYED TECHNO FOR 

YOUR FUCKING FRIEND THAT EXILED YOU!", Phil shouted, "oh dear Phil, HE WAS USING ME AS A FUCKING TOOL TO DEFEAT L'MANBERG!", Tommy shouted after, "W-What..." "JUST SIGN THE 

FUCKING PAPER PHIL.", Phil signs the paper crying, "Let's go Sam.", Sam follows Tommy, "Don't you FUCKING touch Tommy.", Sam says to Phil with his netherite sword.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More or End it?

**Author's Note:**

> WOAH HOOOOOOOOOOO CHAPTER 1 COMPLETE


End file.
